Humphrey the last warrior of the Gods
by B-DogTheWolf
Summary: This is a fantasy about the Warrior of the Gods, Humphrey is the last one but lost his spiked armour made from the gods, the armour will be explained in the story so read if your interested but if you don't like fantasies then don't read also not a very good summary but i don't care :) (Discontinued for now)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be something different, if you don't like fantasy then don't read this but if you're interested then read away also the beginning is a bit like my first story so i don't want any comments about it :)**

It was a wonderful day up in jasper park, birds singing, squirrels running around while searching for their next meal but there was a slight chilly breeze since winter was coming up quickly but that didn't annoy the wolves that lived here nor did it affect how they did their jobs on a daily bases except for one family, their names were Winston, Eve and their two daughters Kate and Lily, they were in their den enjoying the sounds and the aromas that surrounded them from different organisms.

Now entering mid-day some strange clouds seemed to be rolling in at a quick pace, all the wolves getting worried they all headed back into their dens, waiting for the storm to pass by but this storm seemed more fierce then all of a sudden there was a loud crack from a flash of thunder, after the loud cracks it seemed that everything stood still almost like the storm was deciding whether to keep raging so it did.

"D-Dad how long wil-l this storm last?" The 4 month old light tanned wolf said in a whimpering shaky voice as she hid behind her mother Eve

"Well... considering we haven't had a storm like this in a while, I guess it will be going strong until next morning" Winston replied to his young daughter who was still sitting behind Eve; still shaky from the thunder

"Its ok darlings, you don't have to be afraid of a little lightning, after all it can't hurt you while you're in here" Eve said comforting both her daughters by bringing them into a deep warming hug

"Can you tell us a story...? Pwease" Both Kate the light tank wolf and Lily the white wolf said in unison to their parents, both Winston and Eve looked at each other wondering what story to tell them

"I got the perfect one, now lie down and stay quiet" Winston said in a strong voice while looking at both of his daughter lay down in front of him

"This is a legend that I'm about to tell you" They both nodded "Once upon a time there once were wolves that ruled over the whole of jasper including this pack, they would call themselves 'Warriors of the Gods' so they said, they were normal wolves that looked just like us only they had armour, armour made from the hands of gods themselves, it could only be picked up by the wolves that owned the armour, everyone had their own unique armour, if it ever got lost no one could lift it no matter how many tried but if you're the owner of the armour then it would be as light as a feather to you, it would only respond to you and you only. All the warriors also were stronger, faster and stealthier than our alphas, they were 5 times better than any of our strong alphas but I think that's a load of ****, anyway back to the story: I have also been told that they have a peaceful yet caring personality but from the way they fight it seems surreal. But that's all I know about the legend since- oh hah... looks like they fell asleep before I got to finish" Winston said finishing his legend sending the all into a bored yet interested sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere 1 mile deep into the forest, there was a greyish wolf that had a white underbelly and hints of black and white also having aquatic blue eyes (Very unusual for a wolf), He was on the ground unconscious making him oblivious to the world around him, he was only 4 months old making him very vulnerable in the dark eerie forest not to mention the fierce storm that was still roaring.

To his luck there were some night patrollers, wolves that patrol the borders at night but they were on quick sweeps trying quickly to finish their jobs.

"Night patrol sucks not to mention this ***** storm" a Brown alpha said to his partner (No not love partner but a companion)

"Ye I know it sucks but it has to – you see that"a Black alpha said before noticing a greyish wolf shaped figure on the ground 25 yards away from them

"Ye... I do let's check it out" the Brown alpha said running up to the figure noticing that he was only a pup in the middle of a dark bleak forest

"Wait a minute, he's only a pup what is he doing here" the Black alpha said before checking the pup over for any threats

"We better get this pup out of the storm and take him to Winston before he dies from the cold rain" the Brown alpha suggested as he picked the greyish wolf up from the scruff of the neck but also noticing a slight bit of blood from the other side of his fur since he was laying on his other side hiding the blood stain, They both ran back to the head alphas den to speak with Winston, after 20 minutes of running they made it to the den where they rested for a couple of minutes regaining energy, they knocked quietly and gently on the wall of the den making a light knock sound, their soon were groans coming closer to them as they saw Winston peer his head out of the darkness of his den revealing his silhouette.

"sir, we found a young lone pup unconscious in the north side of the territory, he is male and looks to be 4-5 months old also I did see a bit of blood on his fur, I didn't know whether it was his or anyone else's blood but you may want to check anyway" the Brown alpha said putting the greyish wolf in front of Winston to show what he was talking about

"Well... alright I'll check him over also good job you two for bringing him here" Winston said saluting them, they nodded and headed off into the distance while Winston stared down the greyish wolf wonder his story but was interrupted when Eve came to his side and gave him a lick on his muzzle

"Oh- hey honey, two of our alphas found this young pup around our borders, he is unconscious and that Danny (Brown alpha) said that he had a bit of blood but doesn't know who or where it came from" Winston said pointing over to the greyish wolf still unconscious and cold

"What is he doing out here then? Bring him in before he dies from hypothermia" Eve said in a quick yet strong voice, Eve picked him up and laid him down in the opposite side of the den away from the girls who were still fast asleep even though the rain was still falling fairly hard, Eve checked him over and found that the blood was coming from his ankle which had a big cut along running round his entire ankle but was also broken so she decided to wrap a few leaves around his ankle and hold them in place by using strong sticky tree sap, after that she noticed for a few seconds that his ankle began to illuminate into a blue glow, Eve stared at it until the glow faded away completely, now thinking hard at what just happened she decided that she was little paranoid and to forget what she saw so she went back to Winston and fell into a deep wondering sleep.

**Ye ye I know it sounds similar to my other story but it will turn out to be different as time goes on... also leave comments to suggest how I can make it more interesting for you guys to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey's (Lone greyish wolf that was found last chapter) POV

Feeling myself regaining consciousness I began to feel bright rays of light pierce through my eyelids making me feel slightly uncomfortable from the warm that it gave me so I squinted my eyes open while blinking a few times trying to adjust to the light, after a few attempts I slowly noticed that a shadow was growing over, I directed my head towards the figure that created the shadow and saw one of the most breath taking sights in the world. It was a light tanned wolf that had a white underbelly and piercing amber eyes that made me melt inside from looking directly at them.

"Wow... I never thought that my guardian angel was so beautiful" I unwarily blurted out, with a warm smile on my muzzle, She blushed at my response.

"Well... you're not so bad yourself tiger" She replied looking over me and giving me a wink, I looked at her for a few seconds and realized that I was in the real world, I couldn't help but put my paws over my face thinking how stupid I sounded.

"Sorry about what I said, I thought I was in a different-"I paused before I could finish my sentence as I was looking around some sort of den, I had no clue where I was but just finished my sentence with a slight bit of hesitation "Place..." finishing off what I said, The She-wolf looked at me confusingly wonder why I stopped in mid sentence.

"It's ok, I enjoyed the compliment actually, by the way mine names Kate" She replied with a warm inviting smile as she brought her paw out.

"My name is Humphrey, glad to meet you" I said shaking her paw savouring the pleasure of holding onto her soft silky paw but what I didn't notice is that Winston and Eve walked into the den to see Humphrey shaking their daughters paw.

"Well finally he is awake, you must of taken one nasty hit" Winston said walking up to me and Kate with Eve by his side and sitting down onto their forelegs.

"Errm... may I ask who you two are?" I said knowing they were probably Kate's parents.

"Well... where are my manners, my name is Winston leader of the western pack, and this is my loving mate Eve" Winston said introducing himself and Eve by his side, I offered out my paw to Winston who gladly accepted but when I turned to Eve she gave a low growl which made me feel slightly uneasy around her.

"It's nice to meet you all... by the way who put leaves on my ankle" I said as I noticed these leaves a while ago but didn't say anything till now "That would be me" Eve said walking up to me, she took the leaves of carefully for some reason, it's not like my ankle was broken or anything.

She took of the last layer and I saw nothing there but Eve gave me a rather big "_Gasped_", I looked at her with my head tilted to the side giving her a confused look, Winston and Kate also looked confused as to why Eve let out a gasp.

"What the... how... wha...?" Eve choked out staring at my ankle and was twisting it around; I was a bit concerned and confused still about what was wrong with my ankle.

"What is it Eve" Winston said walking over putting his paw on her shoulder as she was sitting down on her forelegs like everyone else.

"It's just that it's impossible" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Do you remember last night when you said he had blood on his body" Winston nodded "Well... I found out that it came from his ankle because he had a large cut around his ankle and I also analyzed that his ankle was also broken, I'm just a bit shocked and confused on how he could of healed so quickly" Eve said finishing her story, I was very surprised to hear this as I didn't feel any pain in that area at all, in fact it felt great but from what I heard it sounded like it was bad.

"Are you sure darling, he looks fine to me but that would also explain where the blood came from" Winston replied looking at his mate with an uneasy expression on his muzzle.

"I'm sure it was, it's just that it is impos-" Eve paused in mid sentence and glared straight into my eyes with an furious look, feeling slightly scared I took cover behind Kate who had only come out of her trance to see me cowering behind he, she giggled at my reaction as Eve began to calm down.

"Well... now that's over could someone tell me where I am...?" I asked looking over at Winston who looked to be thinking furiously, he snapped out of his thoughts as I asked him the question.

"Oh- you're in jasper park Canada, Western pack" He replied with pride in his voice, *_Hmm... why is it that I can't remember where I came from yet I remember everything else, my family and friends also my name but I didn't know where I lived..._* I sat there thinking this for a while until Winston spoke up

"So... do you know where you came from...?" Winston asked trying an informal voice which sounded slightly funny.

"I came from my mum" I replied getting a giggle from Kate next to me, I did enjoy making jokes and seeing other people laugh which made me feel good inside.

"You know that's not what I meant" Winston said rolling his eyes to me, making me chuckle a bit.

"To be completely honest I don't have a clue, I can only remember things like my family and friends but other than that not a lot" I replied with a hint of sadness in my voices and I lowered my head and began to sob, which caught everyone's attention, Kate wrapped her forearms around me giving me a comforting warm hug which made me blush slightly but then all of a sudden I heard growling which was coming from Eve.

Kate instantly let go of me to calm her mother down, I was confused but soon realised that Kate's mother must be very protective over her which made sense since who mother wouldn't be protecting over their offspring, I came out of my train of thought when I felt something warm and wet glide along my muzzle, it turned out to be Kate giving me a lick on the muzzle which I enjoyed, enjoying a bit too much as I felt something tingly in my lower region, I was confused as I shouldn't have that feeling since I was still only a pup.

"Wow... Heh... thanks Kate, that makes me feel a lot better" I said winking at Kate who gave me a wink back while giggling softly but this aggravated Eve and pounced on me but to my surprise I ducked down and dodged her attacks, I was very surprised *_WOW, how the hell did I move so quick_* but before I tried to answer myself Eve pounced again only to be countered by me pinning her to the ground standing over her still pinning her down, everyone looked at me wide eyed even Eve looked surprised.

"What... the... no one could counter Eve's attack" Winston said still in shock, I was still in shock myself, I couldn't figure out what happened it was like an instinct to over me, I let Eve up when she calmed down.

"How did I get pinned by-by a 4 month old pup" Eve said slightly embarrassed about what happened. Kate was sitting there thinking and processing what just happened.

"so... Humphrey, want to go out and meet a few of mine friends, I'm sure they would love to see you" Kate asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure... not like I have anything else to do but I still don't understand how I took down an adult wolf" I said still wondering but soon faded out of my mind as I was getting excited to meet new wolves.

**I would like to give credit to_ "Humphrey the Assassin"_ for helping me out with the making of this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :P

Humphrey's POV

As me and Kate walked out of the den I couldn't help but breath in a big deep breath to enjoy the different aromas around me, the sun was shining bright upon the valley that stood in front of us. The beauty was breath taking where I stood; the trees were swaying side to side as the wind brushed through each leaf also the streams of water could be heard perfectly as the air was silent. It brought a big smile on my muzzle not just about the scenery but also the wolf that was next to me, she was so beautiful but I should wait a while before asking her to go out with me considering were still a little young. We walked down the slope and enjoyed the scenery that stood there waiting to be explored.

"So... what are your friends like?" I asked breaking the silence between us as we walked into the vibrant forest that seemed to be teeming with life.

"Well... they're funny, sometimes caring and good to hang out with." Kate replied with smile on her muzzle has she looked at me.

"Sounds like a good bunch on wolves." I said with a goofy smile on my muzzle making Kate giggle a little, after that silence fell upon us again. Few minutes later we came across a small clearing that was filled with lush flowers, lots of different colours was blue to magenta but there was one flower that caught my eye the most it had bright orange petals with streaks of pink on each petal, I quickly ran over to the flower and scooped it up into my paws gently enough not to break any petals. Kate quickly caught with me and stood behind me on her forelegs.

"Why did you run away from me?" Kate asked in a confused manor which made me chuckle a bit, I turned around to face Kate with my paws behind my back.

"Close your eyes Kate I got a little present for you" I replied hoping that she would like the colour. She closed her eyes tightly; I brought my paws out from behind my back and held the flower in front of her.

"Open your eyes" and with that said she quickly opened them to see me holding an orange flower that had streaks of pink running through the middle of each pedal, she looked at it and immediately _*Gasped*_ when she saw the flower.

"It's beautiful Humphrey" She said getting up bringing me into a tight embrace licking the side of my muzzle which made me melt inside, she let go of me and I placed the flower next to her left ear making her look even more drop-dead gorgeous.

We carried on our search for Kate's friends, we walked for another 5 minutes into the forest and starting hearing talking, as we walked closer to the source it got louder and louder until we came out into a larger clearing that had a waterfall nearby in the distance that fed water into a lake and had trees that surrounded the whole clearing, there were some wolves talking next to some rocks relaxing in the sun, there were 5 of them as we walked closer to them but before we got any closer.

"GUYS... IS THAT THE WOLF YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT SNIP?" One of them yelled pointing at me; they turned their attention towards me and screamed. I got very confused as they legged it towards the tree line, and I and Kate ran after them we looked at each other while running after them.

"Well that wasn't the welcoming I was expecting" I asked as I glanced at Kate and back to where was running.

"Well I've never seen them like this before, I think they're afraid of you" Kate replied looking at me and turning back, we caught up to them in the feeding grounds where a lot of the wolves there as it was morning and they were getting breakfast except they stopped and stared at us as we were chasing after 5 different wolves, after a few minutes I saw that one of the females tripped on a tree root and was rolling down towards a cliff, my instinct took over and ran even faster than I had ever before. I ran up to the cliff just in time as the female was about to go over the edge, I quickly grabbed her by the paw and swung her away from the cliff landing on top of me. All the wolves crowded round us as they had saw the whole thing, the she-wolf looked down at me and blushed, she got off me seconds later another she-wolf rammed into her bringing the she-wolf that I saved into a hug.

I presumed it was her mother considering that she defiantly is older, I looked around and saw everyone wide eyed at me with their jaws dropped.

"Hey! It's rude to stare." I said glancing at them as all the adults shut their mouths "That's better." I got a few chuckles from the younger aged wolves, I started walking away leaving the 2 she-wolves to their hug until I saw 2 forearms wrap round my chest. I turned to see the mother was hugging me (Tightly).

"You are one talented wolf... thank you." the Mother said bringing her head into my chest which made me slightly awkward, she let go off me and walked away except the she-wolf that I saved walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek which everyone said _*Aww..*_ To which made me blush.

"Thank you for saving me... my hero, by the way my names Zara" Zara said walking away while looking at me, I smiled and waved, everyone cleared the area juts leaving me and Kate and Zara that was almost out of view.

"Cya later Zara" I said still waving until something tapped me on the shoulder which startled me making my instinct kicking in as I flipped backwards pinning down whatever touched until I noticed that it was Kate who had a smirk on her muzzle, I chuckled and got off her only to be grabbed by my forearms and embraced into a kiss on the lips making my heart rate sky rocket and literally making me faint turning everything blac-.

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy, I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings to see that I was in a small cave with vines hanging down at the entrance of the cave, I got up and walked to the entrance and found that the sun was at its peak indicating that it was mid-day, I looked round to see that the waterfall from earlier was only a few feet away from me, at this point I knew where I was but how did I get here. The last thing I remember was getting kissed by Kate which was the best moment of my life but just then realized that I must of fainted from the extreme pleasure that it gave me, I was brought out of my train off thoughts when I heard a bunch of _*Hmms...*_ coming from behind me making me feel scared, with my instincts I jumped from rock to rock until I was on top of the waterfall looking down to see 6 wolves 4 of them were unknown to me but I the other 2 I recognized was Zara and Kate, they all chuckled at my reaction which in term made me laugh but I realized that I was still on top of the waterfall.

"So... how are you going to get down from there Humphrey" Zara asked with a smirk on her muzzle making me chuckle because I knew exactly what to do, I jumped down off making everyone _*Gasp* _as it was a 13ft drop, I showed off by doing blacks flips until I reached the bottom landing perfectly on my paws.

"Hah... and you didn't think I would make it did you?" I asked glancing at all of them receiving lots of shakes making me chuckle a bit.

"So... how do you do all of those moves?" one of the males asked with a smile, I thought for a second and couldn't come up with anything other than "it was just my instinct taking over I guess" I replied but they just gave me a confused expression making me laugh.

"So... erm... hmm... what you guys wanna do?" I asked with a playful tone, getting strange looks as they were thinking.

"Stare at you all day..." one of the females said getting uneasy glances from Kate and Zara, I chuckled a bit but I did have 1 game in mind.

"Well it doesn't matter to me, you can do that all day but does anyone want to play hide and seek?" I asked getting lots of thrashing tails that swished along the ground making small dust clouds behind each person making me laugh once again.

I would like to give credit to_** "Humphrey the Assassin"**_ for helping me out with the making of this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story, Thanks for being patient... I hope :P**

Humphrey's POV

"97,98,99,100 Ready or not I'm gonna find ya no matter what" I yelled out as everyone was hiding from me since we are playing hide and seek and guess who was the seeker... yep me. _*Let's see theirs 3 males and 3 females so I'll pick on the males first*_ I thought before I began sniffing the air around me and caught the scent of one of the males; I followed the scent until I came across a rotting log which had quite a few holes and to no surprise I clearly saw him, I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder making him literally jumping up and break the log in two making me laugh.

"Oouuhhh... that hurt man, but at least you found me" He said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Ok... 1 down 5 to go" I whispered to myself while he went to the waterfall and laid down.

I smelt the air once again and found that both of the other males went through the same route, _*this should be easy*_ I thought to myself thinking why they would stick together. After 5 minutes of searching I heard faint male voices, telling me exactly where to go and in no time I found them hiding in a bush which wasn't the best of places, I slowly crept up behind them and tapped both of their shoulder getting 2 loud shrieks like they were girls.

"Danm it Randy I told you we shouldn't have hid together" One of the male said to the other which I'm guessing he's called Randy.

"How was I supposed to know he was good" Randy replied with a frown, they both looked at me and headed off to the waterfall.

Now all I have to do is find the girls, _*This should be very easy considering females have a stronger scent*_ which to my surprise was true as soon as I smelt the air I caught all the females aromas and from the smell of things they were all hiding together... "Wha..." I whispered to myself, _*why would they all travel together*_ I thought as I followed their scents until I came close to a clearing where I heard all the females talking in a circle, at this point I was very confused because they weren't really hiding, so to my curiosity I wanted to know what they were on about, I looked around and found that the best way I could ease drop is if I climbed the tree that they were under.

I climbed as quietly as I could which turned out successful now all I had to do was crawl along a stable branch, after several seconds of deciding I slowly crept along the branch until I was right on top of them and I could listen, I aimed my ears towards the girls that were all laying on their stomachs and talking to one another.

"So... girls what do you think of the new guy Humphrey?" Zara asked with a raised eyebrow glancing at Kate and the other female.

"I think he's Hot, Sexy and gorgeous" The unknown female said which caught me off guard, _*Do I really look that good*_ I thought to myself until I heard Kate reply.

"I think the exact same thing but I want us to be more than friends" Kate replied _*Sigh* _which made me feel bad but all the girls nodded at the answer.

"So... what about you Zara what do you think of him" Kate said with a sly smile obviously wanting to know and same with me, this is by far the best conversation I've ever heard.

"Well... to be honest girls I would love to mate with him, he's so brave, caring and handsome, I just wish he was here right now" Zara replied getting _*Gasps*_ from Kate and unknown wolf except her wish might come true because _*Snap!*_ the branch snapped making me crash right in the middle of all the girls _*Busted* _I thought as they were staring at me.

"Humphrey what the hell man!" Kate said with a non-serious tone.

"Heh... found you..." I said hoping they won't ask how long I've been there.

"Wait... how long were you up in that tree" Zara asked with a sly smile, I sat down on my forelegs before answering.

"Well... I kinda heard all of your conversation" I replied hoping I won't get a slap from one of them and to my surprise none of them slapped me instead they sat there blushing bright red.

"It's ok I won't tell anyone, and by the way thanks for the complements" I said winking that them, making them giggle but before I could say anything else I got pounced on my Kate.

"Er... Kate what ya doing?" I asked with a goofy voice only to be surrounded by the 3 girls staring down at me making me feel a bit nervous.

"By the way what's your name, I never got it?" I asked looking at the light grey female that had a darker grey underbelly.

"Who... me...?" I nodded still pinned by Kate "My names Daisy" Daisy said which made me smile because I liked the name.

"Nice to meet you Daisy" I said slipping my paw through Kate's grip and offering a hand shake to Daisy which she gladly accepted making her blush.

"Kate could you get off me now, I think there's a rock starting to dig its way into my back" I said starting to feel the pain, Kate finally got off me but still was staring at me.

"Kate do you feel ok?" I asked getting no response I looked at the other girls that were drooling slightly, _*I don't think I want to know what their day dreaming about*_ I thought to myself, I snapped my paw in Zara eyes quickly taking her out of her fantasy.

"Aww... Humphrey we were just getting to the good bit" Zara said with a seductive smile which made me feel slightly uneasy.

"Do you know what's wrong with Kate" I asked Zara which she nodded and looked into Kate's eyes, she quickly turned to me.

"Err... you may want to run away... because Kate's in Heat..." Zara said with a worried look on her muzzle, I was confused about it, _*What's Heat?* _I thought to myself for a moment.

"Zara, what's Heat?" I asked Zara making her jaw drop.

"Let's just say that Kate will hunt you down and sorta... rape you because of her over whelming sexual needs" Zara said in a creepy voice sending chills up my spine.

"It's ok, I know exactly what to do to help with her _'Needs'_" I replied looking at Zara who had a confused expression on her muzzle.

"How the... were only pups and there is other ways that female pups relieve the burning sensation, such as sitting in a lake... for... hours... you know what your idea sounds better" Zara said giving me a mischievous smile, making me feel uncomfortable.

"You know what, you can do that but I'll probably leave before you three start raping me" I said looking at Daisy who had only just came out of fantasy then glancing at Zara then to Kate... who wasn't there anymore.

"Well... Humphrey the only thing I can say now is good luck... you're gonna need it especially since Kate is always gonna be after you, maybe even us" Daisy said joining in on the conversation.

"I have a secret weapon" I said looking at them both gaining confused looks from them which made me chuckle a bit.

"And that is" Zara said gesturing me to carry on "To hide out in trees" I said finishing my plan only to get giggling from the girls.

"Well... alright hope you don't get raped before I get too..." Zara said walking up to me pressing her muzzle against mine locking me into a passionate kiss, I felt the need to pull away but I didn't for some reason, it felt too good. After a few minutes went by I broke the kiss leaving her with a drowsy smile and walking off. Daisy was still here which confused me a little, "Daisy I'm guessing you want a kiss as well?" I asked with a smile on my muzzle only to get a nod.

She walked up to me and began to push her muzzle up against again locking into another kiss except she went a step and began sticking her tongue into my mouth which I hesitated a little but granted her access, she moaned a few times as I explored every inch of her mouth making me feel aroused but I ignored it, we broke the kiss leaving her drowsy like Zara was while walking off, _*Well I don't know whether to be disgusted or to be delighted because those kisses were amazing but I'm not letting it go any further than that!*_ I thought to myself as I left to see the guys again.

**In the next chapter there's going to be a time skip :)**


End file.
